Avengers: The End
by me4876
Summary: While searching for Bucky, Captain America comes across a hydra facility. What he discovers takes him and the rest of the avengers down a path they may not survive. Main characters will be Captain America and Black Widow, as the story progresses the others avengers will become more prominent. First attempt any feedback is greatly appreciated and will be taken into consideration
1. Chapter 1

It was just past midnight when the private jet touched down at the Charles de Gaulle airport in Paris France. The plane quickly taxied to a hanger located on one of the smaller runways, where it started to shut down once inside. As the whine of the engines faded a black SUV with tinted windows pulled into the hanger. It came to a step just inside the entrance, a man in a gray suit exited the passenger side and waited for the plane's engine to come to a complete stop, yet the driver remained in his seat with the engine running. A moment later in the silence of the hanger a hatch opened on the plane and a set of stairs descended. As they touched the floor a man with blond hair stepped into the open space. The man at the SUV was taken aback at 6'2, 225 pds the man disembarking from the plane was no slouch, but from all the stories and rumours he had actually been expecting someone even bigger. He stepped forward as the man came of the stairs.

"Monsieur Rogers, it is an honour to meet you sir, I am Capitaine Thiery Maicon of the DCRI."

"Good to meet you Capitaine Maicon, it's been awhile since I was last in France." Replied Steve Rogers, better known to the world as Captain America. "Thank you again for allowing me to take part in this mission." He finished in French.

"You speak French?" A surprised Maicon said.

"It's been awhile since I've used it but during the war it helped to know it."

"Well the people of France remember those who helped them. We are also grateful for the information about a Hydra facility operating in our country, especially after the events in Washington last year. It seemed natural to invite you in as a special consultant." Maicon said as Rogers picked up two bags. One was a travel bag and the other, despite the covering was obviously his famous shield.

Maicon opened the rear of the SUV, where Roger's placed his travel bag, yet he kept the one with his shield and took it into the rear seat of the vehicle with him. As Maicon hopped in the passenger seat, the driver eased his way out of the hanger and headed out of the airport. Once they were on the highway Maicon turned in his seat.

"I thought you had a partner you were working with?"

"I do but unfortunately he suffered a minor injury that will keep him out of the field for a month or two." Rogers replied as his mind was taken back to the incident with Falcon 2 weeks ago. The two of them had been investigating a supposedly deserted Hydra facility in Spain that had not been as abandoned as they initially thought. It turned out a small raiding party of scientists and soldiers had returned just as Rogers and Wilson had come out of the main building. The battle had been a short but extremely vicious one as the Hydra agents had not wish to be captured. Just as the fight was about over a truck had exploded and a piece of debris had struck Sam in the leg resulting in a fracture. After a visit to a local hospital and a made up story about a hiking accident the leg was set and placed in a cast. Steve had gotten in touch with Stark, who had arranged for one of his private planes to fly Sam back to the states, against his protests.

"Do you have the facility under observation?" Rogers asked.

"Oui, as soon as you sent us the information we detached a reconnaissance unit from one of our RAPAS companies to observe and report. The facility is located in Champagne-Ardenne region in a fairly remote area. The unit reports that there seem to be 50 -60 personal operating in the facility, with probably 3 quarters of them there to provide security for the other personal. We have called in a reinforced platoon from the same unit as the recon squad, this gives us 90 personal along with you and my team." Maicon said as he brought up a satellite view of the area on a tablet he was now holding.

"When do you to hit them?" Rogers said as he scanned the image of the facility.

"Tomorrow around 3:00 am by helicopter, the facility is 2 hours from our staging area here in Paris. Our men have had them under observation for the last 5 days and they are routine in their patterns. Between the hours of midnight and 5 am they have the lowest level of security. They seem to feel quite content in their location." Maicon said with some anger, probably at the audacity of Hydra setting up a facility in his country without going to a great deal of trouble to hide it. Almost as if saying the French were of no concern to them.

"Have you advised your men to be ready for things beyond what they might normally see in combat. Hydra often has some unique weapons and personal on hand." Rogers said speaking from experience.

"After the events these past few years in New York and London, my men would be disappointed if something abnormal did not happen. I assure you they will be ready for whatever Hydra throws at them." Maicon spoke with a confidence that Captain America did not share. There was something about this whole thing that did not sit well with him.

"If possible I'd like to be on one of the teams going in?" he requested.

"I am sorry Captain, but that is out of the question. These men are the elite, to throw a stranger into the mix, even one as experienced and skilled as you would be cause for distraction. You and I will be overhead in a chopper to monitor the action. I assure you these men will be able to hand the task at hand." As he finished his cell phone rang. "My apologies Captain if must put the final touches on the last few details."

"Of course," Rogers replied.

Captain America settled back into his seat and continued to scan through the tactical set up for the mission and the satellite imagery. Everything just seemed to be falling into place far too easily compared to the other operations he and Sam had conducted and that just did not seem possible. Looking at the attack plan it seemed that the French had accounted for all the issues that they could control. He had also read up on the unit conducting the raid and by all accounts they were a top-tier one unit with a high success rate in high risk situations.

_ Maybe I've just gotten too use to working on my own, _he said to himself,_ or being in charge all the time._ That thought brought a tight smile to his face. There was nothing he could at this moment, he would just have to be ready if his skills were required for the upcoming mission. He settled back into his seat and allowed himself a moment or two to enjoy the scenery of Paris as it sped by his window. _I'll have to come here someday when I'm not fighting and really see this place._ The only other time he had seen Paris was when he had come through during the war over 70 years ago.

**(2:50 am region of Champagne-Ardenne France)**

"Saber 5 to Saber 6 ground assault force is in position Capitaine." A voice set over the com set that Captain America had on under his mask. He recognized the voice as that of Maicon's executive officer who along with two-thirds of the assault force had been dropped off hours ago to make their way to the base on foot. Their helicopters had stayed on site at their drop off points, but had taken to the air 15 minutes ago so that they could be onsite to extract the men after the assault.

"Roger that Saber 5, Saber flight is 8 minutes out, light up the compound in 5 minutes." Maicon replied. The assault plan called for the troops on the ground start the assault. As they did this the stealth choppers carrying the rest of the men would descend into the camp. At exactly 3:00 the ground forces would cease-fire and the choppers would drop in and unload the rest of the men while the Hydra forces were distracted. Before they could recover they would be taken out or subdued by the black clad assaulters. At least that was the plan until the helicopters started to descend.

Captain America watched as everything seemed to go according to plan, but just as the first two choppers touched down a beam of pure energy lashed out from one of the buildings. It cut through the first helicopter like a rupturing its fuel tank. The explosion came so fast that no one on the chopper got out. It carried through and struck the second in the tail rotor destroying it instantly. The troopers and gunners just managed to get off before a second beam struck destroying the vehicle and killing both pilots. Other beams lanced out, another chopper was struck and fell 60 feet to the ground a smoking ruin. The others returned fire and came in with their troops, the ground forces realized what was going on and recommenced their frontal assault. What had initially been a raid was now turning into a rescue mission.

"What the hell are those things?" Came a panicked cry over the radio. Captain America glanced down and his serum enhance vision allowed him to see one of the bunker doors open and three beings emerge. It took Rogers a moment before he realized that the 3 creatures were Chitari warriors, they looked bigger than the ones he had fought in New York but they were definitely Chitari.

"Maicon you need to get me down there." Rogers said looking at the French officer. "I can help."

Without hesitating the man gave the order for his pilot to take the craft in as he readied his own weapon. "Those are my men dying there we're all going." He said as his small entourage geared up.

When the helicopter was still 30 feet from the ground Captain America leapt from it, angling his body so that he was diving head first towards the ground with his shield in front him. With the force of gravity behind him he struck one of the Chitari in the back driving it to the ground. Despite being ready the impact shocked Rogers as it felt as if he had hit a boulder and he tumbled over the body. He recovered in time just to avoid being impaled on a spear thrust from the second one, he deflected a second blow with his shield then stepped inside the warriors guard and caught it with a hook punch to the stomach. While the alien buckled slightly, Rogers grimaced as it felt like he had almost broken his hand. He immediately realized that these were a different type of Chitari warrior, he would have to take this fight to another level if he hoped to survive much less win. These were bigger and faster, so much so that he just managed to evade 2 strikes that likely would have done serious damage if they had landed. He spun out-of-the-way of a third attack and drove his shield into the aliens face. It howled in agony as the vibranium shield shattered bone, releasing his hold on the shield he flipped over the creature and land behind it. A hard kick to the back of its knee brought it down to the ground, where Rogers grabbed its chin and forehead and with a violent twisting motion broke its neck.

As it fell he heard a man scream in pure agony, he turned to see Maicon's executive officer held aloft by the third chitari. Before anything else could happen the alien roared and plunged its hand through the man's chest, the scream lasted a second before the hand exploded out his back. Even as he fell Captain America was picking up his shield and with a cry of outrage hurled it at the creature that was now grinning. It caught the movement out of the corner of its eye and started it to turn, but not before the shield embedded itself in the side of its skull killing instantly. Captain America went to retrieve his shield when suddenly his side exploded and he found himself flying through the air. He came to a stop when he hit the side of one of the bunkers. So great was his impact that he left an imprint in the stone. Only his enhanced physique allowed him to survive the blow and subsequent impact that would have killed an ordinary man. Even so he knew he was badly hurt, at least 3 ribs were broken. He tried to force himself up, but only managed to get to his hands in knees. He looked up and through blurred vision saw a figure in blood-red armour, who was at least the size of Thor approaching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Widow had been shadowing Captain America since he had arrived in France. A week ago she had been in Washington D.C. when she Maria Hill had gotten in touch with her. She had told her that Sam Wilson was back in the states but that Captain America was still hunting down leads on Bucky and Hydra. She had immediately gone to the former soldier's house and been surprised to find him laid up with a broken leg. In just over an hour he had filled her in on everything that he and Rogers had done since they had last seen her in the cemetery. They had been quite successful in taking out several Hydra facilities but had not gained any new information on Bucky's whereabouts. Sam had told her where Steve was headed next but had not stopped at that.

"Listen Nat the big guy has got me concerned. He's pushing himself hard trying to find answers to his questions."

"After what happened in D.C. it's not really that surprising that he would be pushing hard for answers, hell maybe even a little payback," she replied to his concern.

"I agree but it's starting to wear him down," Sam fired back.

"He has the serum...," she started to say before Sam cut her off.

"Not physically Natasha, I mean mentally. Everything that has gone on these last couple of years is starting to catch up with him and it's just wearing the guy down. He barely sleeps at night from what I can tell."

"Why are you telling me this stuff Sam?" She asked.

"Because he trusts you more than anyone else, you're his closest friend right now. If you talk to him I think he'll listen." Sam answered.

Natasha could hear both the honesty and concern in Sam Wilson's voice. More so her own heart was telling her that Sam was right. Looking at the man across from her she had made her decision.

"You take care of your leg Sam, I'll go our Friend," and with that she had left.

She had headed straight to her safe house in downtown Washington where she had made a few secure phone calls. Despite all that had happened she still had a number of people around the world who owed her favours or their lives. In a couple of hours she had learned that there was a Hydra a base operating in France and that the French had it under surveillance. Her ministry contact had told her that Captain America would be arriving in a few days. She had then made another phone call to Tony Stark to ask to borrow one of his private planes to get to Paris. At first the billionaire had been reluctant but when she had mentioned it was regarding Captain America he had been more than willing to help her out and had told her that the plane would be fueled and ready for Paris in 45 minutes.

Upon arriving in Paris she had been met by her contact a high level officer in the ministry of defence who had told her that the French were going to hit the Hydra facility in a couple of days. He had given her special credentials that stated she was one of the scientific advisors who would be investigating the Hydra the facility once it was secured. She had seen Rogers arrive at the facility two days later and by then she had been able to determine what the French plan was and had made sure she was part of the ground force. Once they had arrived at the destination the scientists had been left with a small security contingent while the rest of the soldiers had gone to conduct the raid. At that point it had been easy enough to slip away and tail the assaulters to the Hydra compound. She had remained in the shadows when the raid had started even when the two helicopters were taken about by the energy beam. But when the 3 Chitauri had emerged and Steve dove from the helicopter to engage them she had entered the compound. She had been sidetracked as one of the bunkers began to unleash more fire from the energy beam weapon. Steve seemed to have the alien situation in hand so she had decided to take out the bunker. The 3 hydra soldiers inside never even saw her coming but they felt her as she struck them with her widow bites. She was just about to disable the beam weapon when she heard a cry of pain, looking up just in time she saw the blue clad Captain America fly into the side of the bunker she was in. So hard did he hit it that she felt the vibration of his impact through the wall. She looked from him to the point where he had come from and saw a figure the size of Thor emerging from a cloud of fire and smoke. Without even thinking about it she began to scramble to unhook the energy weapon from its mount.

**Captain America**

Steve Roger's pulled himself up to his feet and shook his head trying to clear it as the imposing figure approached him. He stopped about a few feet from the American icon and smiled at him.

"So you are Captain America," he said with disdain dripping from his voice. "I'm a called Nemesis and your skull will be the first trophy of many." He said as his hands started to take on a glow. Captain America desperately looked around for something to use as a weapon, when suddenly Nemesis was rocked by a volley of automatic weapons fire. Maicon and his command team were suddenly there firing at the creature. The giant man staggered back under the assault and the flow faded from his hands, as his men continued to fire Maicon broke off and pulled Captain America's shield out of the fallen Chitauri's neck.

"Captain, here!" He yelled out as he tossed the shield to the avenger. As Captain America caught it a roar came from Nemesis. He suddenly stood to his full height and it was if the rounds were no longer having an effect on him. His hands lit up again and a beam of energy shot from them engulfing Maicon's four man command team. One moment the men were there and then they were reduced to ash before they could even scream. Maicon screamed in outrage at the loss of him men and charged the man monster emptying his entire clip into the creature.

"Maicon no!" Cried out Captain America, but before he could do anything Nemesis fired an energy beam at him. He just got his shield up in time to absorb the blast. When he lowered the shield Maicon had already closed the distance with Nemesis, he pulled a knife from his combat harness and drove it into the beings throat. The blade snapped off and Nemesis smiled at the stunned expression on the soldiers face. The faster then could be comprehended Nemesis reached up with both hands and gripped his head, with a simple twist of his hands he tore Maicon's head from his body and tossed it away. As he dropped the body he was stuck in the chest by Captain America's shield, the impact staggered the monster and then Captain America having caught his shield on the rebound was on him.

Rogers put everything he had into every strike, he couldn't afford to let this man get on the offensive. Every blow that was thrown would have killed any ordinary man but Nemesis took one after another and came right back at him but harder. His blows came so fast and furious that Captain America was barely able to avoid them and those that he couldn't he just managed to catch on his shield. Ducking into a crouch under a particular vicious hook punch he spun with a sweeping kick that caught his opponent at ankle level and successfully knocking him off his feet. Rogers followed up with a strike from his shield but Nemesis rolled out of the way and was back on his feet in a heartbeat. Rogers brought his shield arm around in a backhand strike targeting his head. However this time Nemesis actually caught his shield and stopped him dead. Before Roger's could even react, Nemesis drove his forearm into Captain America's locked out elbow.

Steve Roger's could not contain the cry of agony that escaped his mouth as his elbow was broken, his shield falling from his useless hand. Despite the agony he drove a knee into the groin of Nemesis and this time the being actually groaned in pain and staggered back. Yet he recovered faster than the Captain expected and caught him with a hook punch to his already damaged ribs. The force of the blow threw him 5 feet into the side of the bunker, through sheer force of will he managed to get back to his feet, but he knew was he had felt something inside his chest tear and when he coughed his mouth filled with blood. He spit it out and took up his fighting stance as Nemesis came at him again. This time the man charged with reckless abandon figuring he out Captain America beat, instead of meeting him head on Steve fell backwards as he did he stuck his foot into his enemies stomach then rolling with the momentum he flipped Nemesis through the air and headfirst into the bunker and lay still. So big was the man and so hard was the impact that steel wall of the bunker was dented. Steve rolled to his knees then up to his feet, he moved as quickly as possible and gathered up his shield, but even as he did this he heard laughter behind him.

"Is that the best you have little man?" Nemesis asked as he jumped back to his feet, seemingly no worse for wear. Roger's barely had time to prepare himself before Nemesis was on him and again he found himself on the defensive barely blocking and slipping each blow meant to kill him. He managed land a blow with his shield that drove Nemesis back, as he moved to follow up Nemesis swung his fist and caught Captain America in his broken elbow. The blow staggered him and he almost blacked out as a bolt of pain exploded through him. Before he could recover he found his neck trapped in one of Nemesis's hands and he was suspended two feet off the ground, basically at eye level with the man. He tried to pry the fingers from around his neck with his one good arm but to no avail. Suddenly he found himself swinging through the air and then he was driven into the ground with incredible force. The air exploded from his body, then he was picked up again lifted high into the air and slammed down into the earth again. Blackness began to creep into his the edges of his vision and then he was picked up again and slammed back into the earth for a third time and a cry of agony escaped him as something broke inside him, he was barely conscious through the pain but he almost thought he heard someone yell his name.

Natasha had finally gotten the Hydra weapon unhooked from its mount but when she had brought it to bear on the giant of a man it had not fired. She had checked it and had noticed a display on the side that was clear, but as she watched it had gradually begun to turn blue in small increments. She realized that it was charging, she looked out and watched the fight between Captain America and the man calling himself Nemesis. It took all her training not to jump into the fight, but she realized that for all her skill she was physically no match for the beast she was watching. Hell, Captain America was barely holding on against this monster, she knew their best hope was the weapon that was charging in her hands. The breath left her body when Steve's elbow was broken and he was tossed through the air into the bunker, yet she allowed herself a moment of hope when he stood back up and somehow managed to throw Nemesis head first into the bunker. Her heart fell when she saw him rise back up and attack Steve with even more ferocity and power. The weapon began to beep as Steve was grabbed and slammed into the earth she glanced down and saw it was almost charged.

"C'mon, C'mon!" She cried as she felt more than saw Roger's get slammed into the earth again. Suddenly the sound changed from a beep to a steady tone and Natasha saw that it was fully charged. She brought it up just in time to see Steve slammed into the earth one more time. She heard the cry of agony escape her friend and something in her snapped.

"STEVE!" She yelled as she fired the weapon catching Nemesis square in the chest as he stood above Captain America. The blast of energy drove him backwards shredding the armour he was wearing, but still he stayed on his feet.

"Get away from him you bastard," she said as she unleashed another volley. This time there was no armour to protect him and Nemesis was blasted off his feet. He lay on the ground for a moment and then struggled to his feet smoke coming from his burnt chest. He got to his feet and Natasha took another step that brought her to Captain America's fallen form. She risked a brief glance down and saw a horrifying site. Captain America laid motionless his uniform torn, his mask and helmet gone, his face covered in blood. Yet she saw his chest rise and fall and knew she had to protect him. She turned to face Nemesis who was staggering forward again and unleashed another shot that dropped him again. She was amazed when he started to move again and her blood froze when he got back to his feet. She looked at him and then stepped forward placing herself between Nemesis and the fallen form of Captain America. She drew her pistol as he took a staggering step towards them and then he stopped. She knew the pistol in her hand would have no effect on him but she was not going to leave Rogers and she definitely was not going out without getting a few rounds off. Nemesis continued to stare at them for another moment before he came to some kind of conclusion


End file.
